Acid Rain
by Orsvi
Summary: Blaise Zabini inherits a compass that has the ability to show the users what would've happened had something been different in the past. Draco Malfoy, in return for saving Blaise's life in the war, is offered to use this compass to ease one of his regrets. And that gets Draco thinking... What if Potter had taken Draco's hand in first year? /STILL WRITING, just finishing YGME first
1. chapter 1

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you swear on your _life_ that you will not tell a soul what I am about to show you?"

"Blaise, I'm getting impatient now! Have I or have I not already told you ten times I wouldn't tell?"

"Just swear it!"

Draco glared his harshest glare, but decided it was best to just swear it again and find out what the bloody hell Blaise was going on about.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear on my very own life that I will not tell a soul about what you _will_ show me," Draco paused and added, "unless, of course, I have your permission." Draco was relieved to see Blaise nod in approval of adding that last bit.

Blaise set privacy spells around their dormitory, though it wasn't really needed; they were the only two eighth year Slytherins (aside from Nott, who stayed in his own world) who weren't sent to Azkaban. Draco just barely managed to avoid it, thanks to Potter.

Blaise reached in his robes and pulled out a compass. It looked to be very ancient; its chain was rusted in some places and the print on the inside was faded. Some of the gold was flaking off the surface, and it must have lost its shine three life times ago.

"This," said Blaise, holding the small compass in front of Draco, "is a Time Alterer." Draco let out a small gasp of shock before he could stop himself; these kinds of devices were extraordinarily rare.

"Now," Blaise continued, "as I'm sure you know, Time Alterers are very rare. There are, of course, some rip-off versions of these, but those only give you 5 second visions and don't let you go further back in time than 20 minutes. There are only 12 original Time Alterers left on Earth, and people are quite greedy, so it is _very_ important that you don't tell _anyone_ about this, understand?" Draco nodded half-heartedly in response; he was too lost in thought to actually comprehend the words being spoken to him.

Of course, Draco had read all about these, and how incredible they were. There's known to be only 12 left on earth, and they could travel as far back as 700 years in the past. With the original ones, they were passed down by blood, which meant Blaise had to have a distant relation to the creator of all 12. The magic was so profound and extraordinary that no other wizard had ever figured it out. Since Blaise inherited it by blood, that meant that Blaise would be essential to each Travel the Time Alterer did, and would have to accompany every trip in time used with this specific device.

"Are you mental? _Why_ would you take something _this_ valueable to Hogwarts?"

"As long as it stays here with me at all times, and no one knows about it, it should be fine. And it's in the inside pocket of my robes, so it won't be too hard to miss someone stealing it," Blaise said with a casual expression.

Draco still thought it was much to risky, but thought better than to say anything if it. Blaise must intend to use it with Draco if he was bothering to even show it to him. Still, Draco asked, "Why are you showing me this?"

"You saved my life, Draco. I can't think of a way to repay you for it, since I most likely won't be there when you need your life saved. I must fulfill my debt _some way._ " Blaise wore an eerily serious expression, but that didn't stop Draco from feeling the excitement run through him.

"I am offering to let you use this (with my assistance, of course) to see what could've happened if something in your past had been different. But it can't be anything stupid. I shouldn't be careless with it." Draco had his head cocked slightly to the right, thinking of what he wants to see different. Sure, there were lots, but he wanted to make the most of it, and see something important... At the same time, he didn't want to waste it on something important to the world, but instead something important to his life. He could be selfish! After all, he was Slytherin.

"I would reccomend thinking of something you personally regret," Blaise said. Draco searched his mind for things that he regretted. _Joining the wrong side of the war, getting the dark mark, living with the Dark Lord, bei-_

Those all had to do with the Dark Lord, and Draco didn't want to think about that. He focused on what happened to him personally, what could have made a huge difference on his life...

 _Potter refusing my handshake._

 _Yes, that's perfect._

"The handshake. I want to see what would've happened if Potter hadn't refused my handshake in First year." Draco was absolutely sure that this was the right choice. He didn't know why he knew, but he did. It had to have _some_ big effect on him, right? After all, that's what started their whole rivalry in the first place.

"You do understand that in order to do that, we have to get Potter to come along with us?"

Draco raised his head in question. That would've been a good thing to know.

"Yeah, I probably should have told you that you have to include _everyone_ that is involved in the altered memory." Blaise looked almost embarrassed when he said it.

"Yeah, that's kind of a big part, isn't it." Draco thought of what he could do to get Potter to agree to come along with him. It'd be a big awkward, for sure, but they were on civil terms now, so maybe Draco could try to ask instead of using magic. He definitely can't use the imperious curse, because that would surely get him into Azkaban, and he'd barely got out of that with his ass intact. Plus, the wand restrictions wouldn't allow that, of course.

Yes, he would have to try to convince Potter.

"Do I have permission to tell Potter? I won't tell him everything, and I won't mention you or the Time Alterer directly, if you'd prefer."

"No! Absolutely not. That Mudbloo-" Blaise hissed in pain from the cuff around his ankle: it was charmed to send a sharp pain up his ankle and through his leg everytime he said Mudblood or anything else ' _offensive'._ It also did the same when a dark spell was used or attempted by him, and the cuff was magically binded onto his ankle, so there was no way of getting it off. Draco knew, because he had one too.

"That _friend_ of his, Granger, would figure it out in 2 seconds! I can't risk it getti-"

"Don't forget that they saved your life too, in the Room of Requirement. This could repay your debt. And, though I don't like them, I have to admit that they're Gryffindor enough to keep their word when they say they will, so I doubt you have to worry about them telling people. And they don't seem like the greedy type, either.

The mention of the debt seemed to be working, because it looked as if Blaise was having an inner battle with himself, before he sighed with defeat and finally said, "Fine. Though you do seem to be talking... decently...of them. What ever happened to hating them?"

"They saved my life countless times, is what happened. I can show a little gratitude, can I not?"

Blaise simply rolled his eyes and stared blankly out the window; he seemed to do that a lot, since the war.

And with that, Draco started plotting out exactly how he would convince Potter to come along. It should be fairly easy, if they really _were_ on civil terms, and if Potter was just as curious as Draco was.


	2. The Deal

***Disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter, as the first book was written before I was even in existence.**

 ***Author's Notes* Thank you guys for favoriting and leaving reviews! I really didn't expect anyone to read this, but now that I know you are, I'll make sure to keep up the story. Oh, and by the way, if you haven't noticed yet, this is a slash story (Harry P, Draco M). I'll go ahead and tell you there will be no sex scenes, that's not my thing.**

 **Chapter Two: The Deal**

"Why don't you just stun him, stomp on his face for good measure, and drag him all the way to the dorms?" Blaise suggested (in a sarcastic manner) to Draco at breakfast.

Blaise and Draco were discussing ways to convince Potter to accompany them with the Time Alterer (although Blaise a bit unwillingly). They could talk about these things, because the rest of the Slytherins in the different years stayed well away from them.

Draco glared at him, but his cheeks were slightly pink, probably at the reference from sixth year. From what Blaise recalled, Draco had boasted about stomping on Potter's face at the beginning of sixth year quite a bit.

"Blaise, if you could make some _helpful_ suggestions, that would be great."

"What? Why don't you just stun him, if you're so desperate?" It took Draco a moment to register what Blaise had said, as he was too busy thinking about Potter.

"Because, if I so much as _look_ at him the wrong way, he'll have me sent to Azkaban! I don't know about you, but I'd _love_ to save myself from the dementor's kiss."

Blaise thought about this for a minute, before reasoning, "No, he's too Gryffindor for that. Why can't you just _ask_ him again?"

"I've already _told_ you! I can't just _ask_ somebody I've tormented for _years_ to do me a favor! He'll hex me on the spot. And, worse, say no."

Blaise shrugged and tried his best to look disinterested; Draco was so unbelievably _stubborn._

"I doubt he'll do anything to _really_ harm you, Draco. He did risk his life to save yours." Blaise cringed inwardly. Though he was thankful that Draco didn't die in the Room of Requirement, he still hated the thought that _Potter_ had been the one to risk his life to save him, therefore resulting in Draco talking more about him. "Didn't you tell me that you two were _civil_ now?"

Draco shook his head, more to himself than Blaise. "Civil or not, I can't just simply ask Potter to basically travel in time with me."

"I think that he'll consider it. That is, if you're _polite_ about it."

"'Hey, Potter! Remember me, the boy that tormented you non-stop for, what, 8 years now? What about that time you were locked in my dungeon, remember that? I was wondering, do you want to travel in time with _me,_ for my own personal good?' Yeah, Blaise, that'll work."

If Blaise had any bit of patience left, he'd just lost it. "Don't act like it's my fault! _You_ were the one that made Potter hate you, _not me."_ Blaise knew all too well that Potter didn't hate Draco, not at all. Why else did Potter save him in the Room of Requirement?

They both sat in silence, glaring at each other. Blaise really hated talking about Potter, but he supposed he should be used to it by now; the majority of his and Draco's conversations had been about Potter, ever since they'd first met.

After more silence, Blaise broke it. "I think that you should choose something else to see, if I'm being completely honest."

Draco looked at Blaise as if he'd just said the most stupid possible thing anyone could say. "This could be important! I've already decided on this, and I'm not changing my mind."

"Why is it so important? Look, I know you've had this weird obsession with Potter since first year, but-"

"I do _not_ have an obsession with _Potter_!" Draco looked positively affronted, with his face bright red and stubborn lines forming on it.

"Yeah, right, didn't you _just_ say that you've 'tormented him non-stop for 8 years'? Draco, you haven't left him alone for more than a _day-"_

 _"Oh will you shut up!"_ Draco's face was so red he could be a Weasley. "I just want to see what _could've_ been my life, and that handshake would've changed _a lot_ of things. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to think." And with that, Draco didn't speak nor look at Blaise again. Blaise shook his head and sighed; that was all he _could_ do. It was frustrating; part of Blaise just wished that Draco would ask Potter out already (they both obviously fancied eachother, wether they knew it or not), it might relieve the tension between them, and maybe Draco would _finally_ stop obsessing over Potter.

Although, Blaise didn't want Draco to date Potter only to become _more_ obsessed with him, as some relationships tend to do. Ugh, why did Draco have to fancy Harry Potter? Blaise just wanted him to stop talking about Potter long enough to have a _normal conversation_ with his friend. Was that really too much to ask?

As Draco made his way down to potions, he contemplated what exactly he would say to Potter. He would catch Potter on the way out of class (while making sure to keep his hands visible at all times), ask to have a word privately, and tell Potter about the Time Alterer...

It hadn't occurred to Draco just how _awkward_ this could possibly be. For one, Potter's sidekicks will probably refuse to leave Potter's side, and for two, how is he supposed to tell him that he wants to see what life would've been like if Potter hadn't snubbed him, without sounding pathetic? Not to mention the fact that Weasley would probably try to fight him at first sight. Granger's much more reasonable, though no more likeable. Draco clutched his robes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his rapid beating heart. Why was he so nervous?

Perhaps he was just over-thinking. Really, all he had to do was go up, act non-threatening, ask if he could speak with Potter alone, and if the answer was no, fine. If the answer was yes, perfect. Regardless, he would go on to explain that a friend of his has a Time Alterer, and that he would like to use it to see what could've been of his life, and that Potter would have to go with him, in order to see.

If Potter said no, Draco would tell him to consider, and leave Potter alone until the next opportunity. Surely Potter must be curious, too.

The entrance to Potions was just around the corner now. It was 15 minutes until Potions started; Draco preferred arriving early and getting situated before the other students began arriving. Draco continued to try and convince himself that what he was going to do really couldn't be too bad.

As he turned the corner, he collided into two students. Draco mumbled, "Sorry," before looking up to make out the identity of the two still standing in front of him. There stood Potter and Granger, rooted to the spot. Draco blinked and staggered back; he had not expected to see _them_ here so early.

He quickly regained his composure and arched an eyebrow at the two Gryffindors in front of him, who were staring at him suspiciously. They all stared at each other until Potter and Granger eventually looked away, but they still didn't move right away.

It dawned on Draco that there really couldn't be a better opportunity to ask Potter to accompany him in his plans. He really didn't want to already, but this would likely be the only time he would catch Potter without Weasley, and where there would be no insults being spat around.

Draco took a deep breath, before speaking as stabally as possible, "Potter, may I have a word with you?" Potter looked as though he'd just seen the deceased Dark Lord come back to life. He continued to stare at Draco, before eerily nodding and shaking Granger's firm grip off.

"Harry? Should I come with you?" Though she was speaking to Potter, she kept her narrowed eyes glued to Draco. It was quite obvious Granger didn't trust him not to do something horrible, even with the ankle-band on. She didn't have a reason to trust him, he knew, but honestly! Potter can take care of himself; he defeated the Dark Lord _twice,_ did he not?

Potter glanced at Granger, then looked Draco square in the eyes. "Anything you have to say to me, there's no reason Hermione should have to leave." Draco felt his lips thin in irritation. It was either he speak to Potter and reasonable Granger, or he speak to Potter, reasonable Granger, _and_ the daft, voilent and _very_ unreasonable Weasel. He'd have to speak with Granger there, he decided. Blaise would have to forgive him.

Draco drew in a sharp breath and nodded stiffly, before looking directly at Potter and saying what he needed without too much detail. "I know someone in possession of a Time Alterer, a device that lets the user go back in time to see what _could've_ happened, if something had been different." He stole a quick glance at Granger, who (as expected) had a look of recognition and fascination; she'd probably read all about Time Alterers. Potter, however, looked confused and unsure, and much more suspicious than he had looked before.

"I've heard about those," Potter began slowly, "but I don't understand what exactly this has to do with me." Before Draco could further explain to Potter just what he had to do with it, Granger interrupted and asked Draco a question.

"This memory, its about Harry, isn't it?" Draco nodded stiffly, without averting his eyes from Potter. Potter looked absolutely puzzled; he must not know much about Time Alterers. Granger took the liberty to give Potter a brief explanation that anyone who was essential in the "altered memory of the past" would have to be involved in seeing it, if it was to be viewed by anyone.

"What different version of the past, or whatever it is, are you trying to see, Malfoy?" Potter asked Draco. He took a deep breath, before answering unsteadily, "I want to-" _oh Merlin this is going to be awkward,_ "-I want to see what would've happened had you not snubbed my handshake in first year." Draco said the last bit in a rush, and it was probably obvious that he was nervous. Potter, however, merely quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you care what would've happened had I accepted your idea of _friendship_?"

Draco could feel the cringe positioning on his face, and he forced it to retreat (something he'd been trained to do from an early age) and said smoothly, "I want to see what my life could've been like, Potter. I would need you to accompany me, if I were to see the altered version. I feel that this could be significant."

Potter nodded in understanding, but his face didn't soften. Draco was sure that he was going to laugh and refuse, as any reasonable person would do. But, then again, Potter wasn't a reasonable person, was he? After a moment of silence, Draco went to turn into the Potions classroom, since students were to be expected any minute, but Potter stopped him. "I'll go with you," he said, "but only if you let the people that _I_ want to bring go with us."

Draco blinked, and blinked again. He had not anticipated _that._ He wasn't sure if Blaise would allow it, but he needed Potter to agree to go with him. After a while, he responded, "How many?"

"Well, obviously Hermione and Ron, and I think that Neville, Seamus, and Dean should, too."

 _Well shit._ Draco would have to talk Blaise into it, somehow. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Only if you let me bring someone else, too."

It was Potter's turn to blink. "Who?"

Draco smirked. "Blaise Zabini."

And with that, Draco turned with a swish of his robes into Potions, thinking to himself how that had gone _much_ better than he had anticipated.

 **So, that's the end of the second chapter. Yay. I'm sorry it's been a while, I'm going to try to update both this story and You Got My Eyes every weekend. Also, I'm sorry if there is any typos or errors, I don't have a beta editor. (BTW, I'm working on the second (and possibly final) chapter of You Got My Eyes.)**

 ***IF YOU HAVE ANY STORY IDEAS IR PROMPTS ON DRARRY FOR ME TO WRITE ABOUT, I will gladly accept (if I find an interest in the plot.) Oh, and please don't steal my work.**

 **Anyways, next chapter coming soon, please review and favorite!**


End file.
